Dory
Dory is the deuteragonist in the Disney/Pixar 2003 film ''Finding Nemo'', and the main character in its sequel. She suffers from short-term memory-loss and is a bit ditsy. She is voiced by Ellen DeGeneres and currently by Jennifer Hale. Biography ''Finding Nemo Dory helps Marlin on his journey to rescue Nemo while heading to Sydney. She suffers from short-term memory-loss. The friendly female can read and is very happy to have a companion. Marlin takes advantage of her short attention span, but he later regrets it when it physically hurts her. Dory never remembers Nemo's name. However, she does seem to care about the little fish. Additionally, Dory comforts everybody she sees. The words "There, there. It's all right. It'll be okay" are used by Dory twice in the movie. Once when she first met Marlin, because she thought his head was hurting and again in the whale when Marlin was worried about Nemo. That being said, nearly at the end of the movie, after Nigel puts Marlin and Dory back in the ocean, a depressed Marlin barely kept his distance from Dory when she swam to him. After Dory tried so hard to comfort him, Marlin suggested that if Dory never took care of him along the way, he never would have even made it to Sydney. Despite her sunny outlook and demeanor, there is some tragedy to Dory. Because of her short term memory loss, there's no telling how many life experiences have eluded her, or how many loved ones she lost that she couldn't remember. When she starts travelling with Marlin, her memory starts improving, as indicated when she can repeat the address 'P. Sherman, 42 Wallaby Way, Sydney'. When Marlin thinks that Nemo is dead, and starts to go home, Dory doesn't want him to leave, because she is afraid that if she can no longer see him, then she'll forget everything. This fear is founded, as when the hopeless Marlin leaves her, not a few minutes afterwards her entire adventure has been (temporarily) wiped clean from her mind. After Marlin leaves Dory meets Nemo who had escaped alive and at first she doesn't remember him but when she sees the word Sydney again all her memory comes back and she takes Nemo to his father. After finding help from some crabs although only by blackmail of feeding them to seagulls, Dory and Nemo find Marlin, resulting in a happy reunion between Nemo and Marlin that is cut short when Dory gets trapped with a school of fish in a fisherman's net. Nemo rushes to help a distressed Dory, they tell the other fish to swim down together, and they all manage to escape the net. At the conclusion of the film, Dory is seen to have become a latest member of Bruce's Fish are Friends Club as Bruce, Anchor, and Chum come over to drop Dory off. Finding Dory Dory will be the main character in this upcoming movie. Darkwing Duck Dory cameos in the comic book on the last page of issue 7, reacting in fear to the return of Paddywhack. Disney Parks Finding Nemo: The Musical Dory comes back as Marlin's sidekick and friend in the live stage adaption of the film in Disney's Animal Kingdom. Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage Dory appears in the submarine ride in Disneyland. In the ride, riders enter the world of ''Finding Nemo and experience Dory and friends in their own home. Turtle Talk with Crush Dory occasionally cameos in the interactive show, mainly to give Guests a special treat. Trivia *One of the lines Dory said in the movie "What'cha doin'?", is made famous later by the character Isabella Garcia-Shapiro in the 2007 Disney Channel Original Series Phineas and Ferb. *Dory is a Blue Tang fish. *Dory's memory problems are inreference to the myth that fish only have a three second memory. *Dory called Nemo five different other names in the film: Fabio, Elmo, Chico, Harpo, and Bingo. *According to director Andrew Stanton on the Audio Commentary for the Finding Nemo DVD, in the original story Dory was going to be a male character but when Stanton went home to write the script his wife was watching The Ellen DeGeneres Show and when he heard DeGeneres' voice he decided to change Dory to a female and cast her in the role to which she accepted. *Dory has cameoed in several of Boom! Studios' Disney comics including The Incredibles where she appears in an underwater scene, and Darkwing Duck, where she and other Disney sea creatures react in fear to the return of the villainous Paddywhack. *On the Disney website, they mistakingly refer to Dory as a Yellowtail Tang. Although she does have a yellow tail, this is a different species of fish. Gallery Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Pixar characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Fish Category:Idiots Category:Singing Characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Finding Nemo characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Lovers Category:Australian characters Category:Pixar Deuteragonists Category:Surgeonfish Category:Characters in video games Category:Empire 50 Best Animated Characters Category:Adults Category:Celebrate the Magic